Like a Pill
by Sprinkles1
Summary: Aeon gets hold of some terrible news and has to deal with it in her own special way. My 1st fic
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Aeon Flux. I know, I know how tragic.  
  
I disappointed that no one has been writing any new Aeon Flux fanfics in quite a while. Instead of sitting there and complaining about it, I decided to do something about it.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* Chapter One  
  
"I'm lying here on the floor where you left me, I think that I might need some help"  
  
The rain fell down on Aeon and slid off of her midnight-colored suit. Normally she wouldn't be in the rain. Normally she would be inside listening to Chopin, while cleaning her guns. But tonight wasn't an ordinary night. She remembered it like it was yesterday, as a matter a fact it was yesterday.  
  
She was attending the Annual Ball for World Peace in disguise. This year, it was being held in Bregnia. Aeon's mission was to assassinate the ambassador to LaHana Money was money and besides, those little cracker thingies tasted good. (Sarcastic humor). She had just finished the ambassador off in the bathroom and was about to make a hasty getaway when Trevor made the announcement that shattered her world.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad that you were all able to make it tonight. I know many of you had to make great sacrifices in order to be here tonight. It seems that we have another reason for celebrating tonight. As you all know, Samantha and I have been going together for sometime and tonight she has agreed to marry me.  
  
I know I made Aeon a little out of character but please review. I need 5 reviews to continue with the story. I also used Pink's song "Like a Pill" I know she shouldn't mind, so neither should any of you. (That darn sarcastic humor again!) 


	2. A Train of Thought

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own Aeon or Trevor and LaHana is a name of an old Avon fragrance. (Inspiration knows no boundaries.) But I do own Samantha Cassle. That's right people, she's all mine. (I meant that in a non-homosexual way. No offense if you are same gender oriented, Is that politically correct? I was just, oh never mind! sigh)  
  
Aeon is still thinking back to yesteday's events at the ball while standing on a cliff.  
  
"Of all the other pills, you were different"  
  
That bastard! How could he do this to her? Sure she didn't shout it from the mountaintops that she loved him. It just wasn't her style. Surely Trevor has picked up on that by now. What ever it was between them it was definitely more than casual sex.  
  
She would debate for hours over the simpler things in life such as which pair of boots to buy, which building to blow up, or which government official to assassinate next.  
  
Besides, she had only been with two men in her life. Looking at her would have never known. But with Aeon, looks were always deceiving. That was part of the game she played. But it looks like Aeon has lost. Trevor was going to marry Samantha Cassle, the mousy heiress to publishing company. The only reason he would marry he is because Samantha's family is one of the oldest families in Bregnia. They had been there for centuries. The prospect of him actually loving her didn't strike Aeon. Just a month ago Trevor had proposed to her. (Of course she said no!) Aeon couldn't give up her freedom or the fight. Then again, what exactly was she fighting for anymore anyway?  
  
Her thoughts were jolted by a scream.  
  
"Damn," she hissed. "Off to plan B."  
  
She pulled out a hand-sized detonator out of her mini bag and pushed a button that conveniently set off fifteen bombs throughout the building , including three near the camera room.  
  
She saw Trevor run off towards the balcony and followed suit. He sensed that he wasn't the only one out on the balcony and turned around.  
  
"I would like to be the first to congradulate you on your engagement, Trevor."  
  
Next chapter: Aeon confronts Trevor (duh!)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I NEED AT LEAST 5!!! 


	3. Confessions

"I'd like to be the first to congragulate you on your engagement, Trevor."  
  
"I'd say thank you, but considering how you just ruined my ball"  
  
"Bullshit," she interrupted. "What I just did and your engagement are two separate issues. Why are you marrying Samantha and don't tell me it's love. It couldn't be love because your future daddy-in-law is a media mogul!" she hissed.  
  
"Or that she is worth billions. Not to mention the fact that Samantha comes from one of Bregnia's oldest families. (AN: Were Monica and Bregnia once one country or were they always separate. I can't remember.) When you've gotten in with one of the families, you can pretty much become God."  
  
"If I didn't know any better Aeon, I'd say you're jealous," teased Trevor.  
  
"Hell will freeze over when I become jealous of "Miss Thing." You can marry whomever you want. I sure as hell don't care. Have tons of kids. She can be Mrs. "Susie Fucking Homemaker" for all I care and be president of the PTSA and head of the carpool. I hear those soccer ball stickers on the minivans are quite popular," retaliated Aeon. "Just tell me why. Why her?"  
  
"Because it could never be you."  
  
"Trevor," she interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish. I'm not getting any younger. Sure we've had fun, but it was never serious. Samantha is the perfect political wife. She has the money, connections, family background, and education. Nobody marries for love anymore. Why should you care?" He spat out.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why the hell did you assassinate an ambassador and bomb my new Peace Center.  
  
"For the money and kicks, of course." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You bitch, I've worked for nearly two years for this night and your ruin it because your ego's been bruised."  
  
"Trevor, stop! You're hurting me," she pleaded.  
  
"The only reason I kept you around was because you were a good piece of ass. But even that isn't an acceptable reason for letting you get away with what you've done. You're useless to me now anyway," he screamed as he threw her on the floor.  
  
"Honey the sex wasn't that great. Your boy Kendrick is so much better," she fired back.  
  
"You slept with my best friend?" (AN: I know, more Jerry Springer than Aeon.)  
  
"You sleep with me, then propose to someone else two weeks later."  
  
"Don't be that way Aeon, you were the one to open your legs," he said mockingly.  
  
Aeon tripped him and they started wrestling on the ground with each other. Trevor pinned her to the ground. He glared at her, but was surprised by what he saw in her eyes. He saw tears.  
  
"You've never used that tactic before," he mocked.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"If I go, you'll be right along with me. Who hired you to assassinate the ambassador?"  
  
"Now you know, I never reveal my employers, sweetie."  
  
"You'll tell me or I'll kill you myself," he threatened.  
  
"Not like you haven't tried before."  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've cost me tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, I gave it up for free, remember?"  
  
"Trevor!" someone yelled from far away. "Trevor where are you?"  
  
"Sounds like your fiance' How will it look when she finds you on top of me?" she threatened.  
  
Trevor got up and pulled Aeon up as well.  
  
"Trevor, you're okay!" exclaimed Samantha as she ran towards him.  
  
He looked behind, but couldn't find Aeon anywhere.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay with the guards. Where are they?" he asked while hugging her.  
  
"The prime ministers of Loughton and Alam were trapped, so I told them that I'd be okay and to go help them, she responded.  
  
"Who was on the balcony with you?" she asked as they returned to the ballroom.  
  
"The person who's responsible for all of this," he said in disgust.  
  
"Your leg is bleeding.  
  
"He looked down and sure enough, it was. He looked through the nearest window and was met with a pair of eyes that were all too familiar.  
  
"My work is done," she said to herself and then vanished into the night. 


	4. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Trevor, Aeon, Bregnia, or Monica. I do own Samantha, Kendrick, Loughton, and Alam.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& I do not condone domestic abuse and I most certainly do not condone suicide. This is just a story. Besides, I'm not even sure if I'm going to let Aeon die as of yet. I could never live with myself knowing that someone that it was okay to commit suicide because they had read one of my stories. No man is worth killing yourself. Take it from someone who knows. If you should ever feel that you're life gets to the point that you have to resolve to taking it, turn to religion, someone you trust, write in a journal, write your own stories and poetry, join a club, pick up a new hobby. Anything that will benefit you in the long run, even if you don't know why you're doing it in the beginning you'll be glad that you did later. No one is allowed to hurt you. If this message seems pointless to you, then you either don't need it or in denial. Since I don't know you or your situation, the choice is up to you.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Aeon is standing on a cliff one rainy night. She is done with the flashback.  
  
Aeon saw no point to life anymore. She had money, nice cars, great weapons, and several nice pads. But she didn't have what she desired the most. She wanted a family  
  
Her biological clock had started ticking. She wanted to have children some day, even marry, but she didn't' want to give up her career. In her line of work, you couldn't have both. It was either one or the other. She could no longer put up the façade anymore. She had cried in front of Trevor. She had never done that before. It took a lot out of her to kill that ambassador tonight. (I'm thinking about bringing him back. Review me whether or not I should.)  
  
Trevor had called her a piece of ass. Not only that, but he had literally want to kill her that night. The only man that she had actually allowed herself to love had treated her like a slut. She was standing on the cliff that divided Monica and Bregnia. How funny, her life was in Monica, but her heart, the only man that she has ever loved, was in Bregnia.  
  
It was time to pay for her crimes.  
  
"Oh well," she said as she leapt off of the cliff.  
  
So, what ya think? I'm thinking of either, ending the story by Aeon dying and the next chapter will end it all with Trevor's response to her suicide, or (da-da-da daa) have Aeon survive the fall, but she ends up in Bregnia, but the next chapter will be Trevor's response to finding out Aeon's attempted suicide after she becomes one of his patients. She might even come up with amnesia.  
  
Next Chapter: Trevor's response 


	5. Please Review

Please Review!!!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Dear readers, Please review for my story. I'm getting to the point of which I feel I should just end it all (the story I mean). Should I :  
  
A: Let Aeon survive, but let her eventually end up with Trevor. B Let Aeon survive, but let Trevor marry Samantha and Aeon goes on with her life. C: Let Aeon die.  
  
Review me which one you want me to end it with. 


	6. A Pleasant Surprise

Chapter 6  
  
"What a Pleasant surprise"  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Trevor and Aeon.  
  
Trevor walked towards the window and looked unto the dismal land. Rain, mud and concrete were everywhere. He couldn't believe it. Aeon was dead. Dead.  
  
'How could you do this to me, Aeon? How could you die on me? I shouldn't have said those things to her' he thought.  
  
"Why?" he asked himself. "You're so much stronger than that. Or at least I thought you were."  
  
The file on his desk reported that Aeon had leapt off the dam. Since the evidence was found on the Breen side of the wall, they had the first go at it. All that was found were some soggy shoes, tattered clothing and a bracelet. It was the same bracelet that Trevor had given Aeon two years ago. Aeon wouldn't let that bracelet go for anything in the world. The only thing that they haven't found was a body, but it was safe to sassume that it was either caught in the drain or would probably wash up on shore within a few days.  
  
Trevor sighed. "Dr. Goodchild." "Yes," he answered. "Our Jane Doe in room 402 has just woken up from her coma," replied the nurse. "She's a white female, between mid twenties to early thirties, with black hair and brown eyes."  
  
"Were you able to find anything else?"  
  
"Other than the fact that she has bruises and scrapes all over her body as if she were in an accident or had a nasty fall, I couldn't find anything else," the nurse answered. "She's still a little groggy though."  
  
"This is the last time I hand Carter's patients," he mumbled to himself. Leave it to Carter to forget to mention to someone that one of his patients was a pregnant schizophrenic. Then again, it's not everyday that your best friend gets married.  
  
"At least someone deserves to be happy," he muttered.  
  
"Lead the way, Ms. Hathaway," Trevor said with sarcasm, then brought his arm and bowed.  
  
As the two entered the room, Trevor thumbed through his notes.  
  
"Well, Ann, it appears that our Sleeping Beauty has awoken."  
  
"Just what I need, a doctor with a sense of humor. Well I guess I better laugh now, because something tells me that I won't be in the laughing mood when I get the bill," the patient teased.  
  
Trevor froze. He could recognize that voice from anywhere. Fear of being proven wrong kept him from looking up.  
  
'It can't be her. She's dead.'  
  
"Dr. Goodchild," summoned the nurse. "Dr. Goodchild, is everything alright?"  
  
Trevor blinked than cleared his voice.  
  
"Everything is fine, Ann."  
  
"Funny, that name sounds familiar," the patient wondered out loud.  
  
Trevor placed the clipboard on the dresser beside him, summoned all of his courage within him and looked up.  
  
He gazed into those eyes, the bluest eyes that he has ever seen.  
  
Sure enough, his angel, Aeon Flux, was staring right back at him.  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Sorry that this chapter sucked and sorry that I have taken so long to update.  
  
To all my Aeon fans: I heard that the creator has come up with a new cartoon called " The Conqueror." It's supposed to be about Alexander the Great. I heard that it comes on the Cartoon Network at 12 am on Mon-Thur. I haven't been able to catch it yet, but if you have, drop me a line and update on what I've missed.  
  
Sprinkles 


End file.
